Electronic devices containing active organic materials are attracting increasing attention for use in devices such as organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), organic photoresponsive devices (in particular organic photovoltaic devices and organic photosensors), organic transistors and memory array devices. Devices containing active organic materials offer benefits such as low weight, low power consumption and flexibility. Moreover, use of soluble organic materials allows use of solution processing in device manufacture, for example inkjet printing or spin-coating.
An OLED may comprise a substrate carrying an anode, a cathode and one or more organic light-emitting layers between the anode and cathode.
Holes are injected into the device through the anode and electrons are injected through the cathode during operation of the device. Holes in the highest occupied molecular orbital (HOMO) and electrons in the lowest unoccupied molecular orbital (LUMO) of a light-emitting material combine to form an exciton that releases its energy as light.
A light emitting layer may comprise a semiconducting host material and a light-emitting dopant wherein energy is transferred from the host material to the light-emitting dopant. For example, J. Appl. Phys. 65, 3610, 1989 discloses a host material doped with a fluorescent light-emitting dopant (that is, a light-emitting material in which light is emitted via decay of a singlet exciton).
Phosphorescent dopants are also known (that is, a light-emitting dopant in which light is emitted via decay of a triplet exciton).
A hole-transporting layer may be provided between the anode and light-emitting layer of an OLED.
Light-emitting materials include small molecule, polymeric and dendrimeric materials. Suitable light-emitting polymers include poly(arylene vinylenes) such as poly(p-phenylene vinylenes) and polymers containing arylene repeat units, such as fluorene repeat units.
A layer of an OLED, e. g. the light-emitting layer, may be formed by depositing a formulation containing the materials of the layer and a solvent followed by evaporation of the solvent, which requires use of soluble organic polymer materials allowing solution processing in device manufacture.
US2007/205714 discloses polymers comprising at least 5 mol % of repeat units of the following formula:

wherein X is —CR1═CR1—, C≡C or N—Ar and Y is a divalent aromatic or heteroaromatic ring system having 2 to 40 C atoms.